Welcome to Hogwarts!
by thepottercave
Summary: It's the average year at Hogwarts, except in this year's batch of 1st years there's one boy that no one seems to recognize, and his name is rumored to be Cecil Baldwin.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters involved in this crossover. We will not be held responsible for any hair loss, purring, or brain freeze as a result of reading our slightly edited but generally raw role-play based upon our head canons and subconscious desires.)

Starring Lea as Lily Evans, Prof. Slughorn and JP, Perrine as Cecil Baldwin, and Stephanie as Severus Snape, RL, SB & PP

* * *

Cecil ran through the corridors, glad he had given himself quite long legs today, it made going quickly much easier. He turned a corner and spotted the stairs to the dungeons, taking them two at a time before he finally reached the door he assumed was the potions classroom. He took a breath and ran a hand through his white hair and opened the door. 'I'm sorry I'm late sir.' He said as he walked in, noticing the professor.

"Ah...Mr...yes..right well...ah" Slughorn gave up on guessing who the student was. "Well as you are very late I will have to sit you with a group. The students have all selected a group for their essay on Sleeping Drought." He searched around the classroom." Would anyone care to have another classmate at their table?" Slughorn looked at every student, but most of them made no eye contact.  
Lily carefully raised her hand. "Uhm...we won't mind, Professor." She looked at Severus and smiled, hoping he wouldn't mind. Severus shook his head quietly.  
Cecil grinned and walked over to the desk with Lily and Severus on, taking the empty seat beside them. "Thank you." He said with a small nod towards them both before he started emptying his bag.  
"No problem. I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape." she said and smiled towards Cecil.  
Severus held out his arm. "Cecil Baldwin." The odd boy returned with a smile, taking and shaking Severus' hand. Snape smiled briefly and then turned back to his notes.

"Did I miss much?" He muttered as Slughorn returned to teaching the class.  
"Not really. Just the basics of the Sleeping Drought. We're supposed to write about how the ingredients work and how the final product looks and what it'll do to a wizard."  
"Oh right okay. Not too bad then."  
Severus cleared his throat, "Here, this is what I have so far." He took the parchment and passed it on for the other two to look at.  
Lily took the parchment and placed it between her and Cecil and started reading it. "This is really good, Sev."  
Cecil grinned. "Oh wow he's good." He commented as he read the page. At this, Severus grinned.  
"Oh look and he smiles too!"  
Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled.  
Severus didn't find his comment amusing, he pulled a face and snatched the parchment back. "So as this is a 'group' essay I hope you have something to contribute. If not you can piss off."  
"_Sev!_" Lily's eyes widened.  
"Woah sorry mate, I was only messing around."  
"_Lily!_" Severus' voice lowered, "I thought we were going to do this together...this guy is just going to slow us down."  
"You don't know that." she whispered back. "There's no point being rude after only five minutes..." she turned to Cecil. "I'm sorry. Anyway, we can maybe work on this together in the library? All three of us?" she said the last part as she turned to glare slightly at Severus.  
"That works. When do you want to meet up?"  
"Well, we have Charms next and then DADA. How about after dinner today?"  
"Hmm I think I have Astronomy. Tomorrow maybe?"  
"Not tomorrow." Severus interrupted. "I have a...a...um... okay never mind."  
"I can tomorrow. You can make it, Sev?"  
"Yes." He sighed.  
"Great, what time?"  
"Well it's a Saturday so I'm free all day."  
"Me too. Does before lunch work?"  
"After breakfast, then we can get it over and one with." As soon as possible, he added mentally.  
"Sounds great. I'll meet you at breakfast?"  
"Sounds wonderful." Lily smiled.  
"Ahem, no talking over there!" Professor Slughorn called out. "Can we all turn to page 12 in your books please... ah, yes..."

Lily blushed and opened her book to turn to page 12.  
Severus was already on page 12 and had already penciled in some corrections.  
Cecil flipped through his book, finding page 12.  
James Potter turned around to look at the redheaded girl and the greasy haired boy and whoever that new thing was. He scribbled something on a piece of parchment and threw it at Lily.  
Remus Lupin sat, slightly tired looking, a bit scratched, writing James' essay for him in the confidence that he would receive 5 chocolate frogs afterwards.  
Lily glared up at James, but opened the rolled up piece of parchment. She read it, rolled her eyes and ripped it apart.  
Sirius Black was grinning at the scene that was unfolding in front of him.  
Cecil was doodling in the corner of his book, having read the pages Slughorn had set.  
Peter Pettigrew was still struggling to find page 12, flicking through the pages worriedly.  
James was also doodling in his book. He wrote "Gryffindor rocks".

Eventually, the bell rang and the class was over. Severus gathered his things and waited for Lily to join him.  
Cecil got up, thanked Lily and Snape and left the room quickly, heading to his next class.  
Lily gathered her things and got up from her chair, pushing it back in its place. She said goodbye to Cecil and walked out with Severus. "That was really rude, you know."  
"He was mocking me!" He looked at her with a vaguely hurt expression.  
"That wasn't mocking. It was _teasing _a gentle tease. Honestly, Sev."  
"Really?"  
"Anyway...saying that he could piss off. Not exactly nice."  
"Well... I'll tell him I'm sorry next time I see him okay?"  
"Thank you, Sev." she smiled towards him.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hands up if you consider the idea of Cecil being a first year Ravenclaw adorable? Yeah I thought so. More coming up! - Steph


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: We do not own the HP universe nor do we own WTNV. We're just humble roleplayers wishing to spread some joy to the world, is that too much to ask?)

Starring Stephanie as Severus Snape and James Potter, Perrine as Cecil Baldwin, and Lea as Lily Evans

* * *

Severus pulled a book down from the shelf and went to sit down next to his redheaded friend . They hadn't found Cecil at breakfast so had left for the library without him. Lily smiled as Severus sat down and returned to her book, scribbling down some notes.

Severus gazed at Lily for a moment as she was reading, then blinked and opened his book, before she noticed.  
"You know...reading this only makes you think that you should carry a bezoar around with you everywhere instead of making all these different potions." she sighed.  
"Yes..." He said softly, "That would be the smart thing."  
She turned to look at him. "How are you, Sev? We haven't really talked properly since Monday."  
Severus looked up, "Oh, well I'm fine I guess. Just getting used to Hogwarts and its ... students."  
Lily noted the little pause and she frowned. "Everything ok?"  
"Yes of course." He paused, "What was on that note?"  
"What note?" Lily asked innocently.  
"From...Potter." He practically spat the name.  
Lily sighed. "It was nothing, honestly. He's just being an idiot, like always."  
Severus smiled, happy that at least _one_ other person disliked Potter.  
"You know he's a prat. It's our great big bond." she joked. "Other than magic of course."  
"I heard him and his little gang have already managed to lose Gryffindor 30 points."  
Lily groaned. "I knoooow! I saw it today and I asked Marlene and she told me, those morons. We'll never win the House Cup."  
"No offence but, that's fine with me." He grinned.  
Lily stuck her tongue out at Sev, but smiled as well.  
"But of course, with you being you, you'll easily make back those points."  
"Thanks." she smiled. "Well..with Potter and Black being...well, Potter and Black, they'll easily lose the points I gain."  
"I swear you should have been in Slytherin, you have more sense than the lot of them combined."  
"I actually like Gryffindor though..." she blushed. "It's grown on me a little, I suppose. Not all Gryffindors are bad, you know."  
"I see." He turned a page in his book and continued reading, but not quite taking any of the words in.  
"It's true though. I'm not bad and you enjoy being friends with me. Plus, Marlene McKinnon is really nice. And so is Alice Longbottom. I've talked to Remus Lupin a few times and he's shy yeah, but really sweet."  
"Well actually..." Severus looked around, and lowered his tone, "The people in Slytherin aren't so...sweet."  
"What'd you mean?" she frowned and leaned closer.  
"Just..." _Death Eaters_. "Nothing really."  
"Well. .they're quite...I don't know. I don't want to say anything bad about them, but they're a bit...cold towards other people."  
"Yeah." Said Severus coldly.  
"Has anyone told you not to be friends with a Gryffindor?" Lily asked carefully.  
"No!" He said a little too quickly. "They wouldn't do that."  
"That's good." she smiled. "Even if they do just...ignore them. I don't want to lose you as a friend."  
"Has anyone said anything to you about being, um...you know..." Severus hesitated, "A m- Gryffindor?"  
"-a muggleborn?" Lily raised an eyebrow, she knew where Severus was going with this. "No, actually, they haven't." She smiled. "The Gryffindors are really nice to me, so you were right. It doesn't make a difference at all." she smiled happily.  
Severus sighed a breath of relief. "Glad to hear it."

"Sup, Evans? Second week back and you're already doing boring stuff in the library with Snivellus?" James Potter smirked as he sat down next to Lily.  
"Go away Potter we're trying to read."  
"I wasn't talking to you, Snivellus, I was talking to lovely Lily over here. Nice of you to join Gryffindor by the way, but you should really lose the snake."  
"Potter, this is a library. People who can't read should be busy somewhere else." she smiled sarcastically at him.  
"Snivellus should leave then." James retorted. "On account of his greasy hair blocking his view of the page, impairing his ability to read!"  
"No, you should leave! On account of your massive head, blocking everyone's ability to even think or be alone or even read! Get lost, Potter."  
"I'm already lost. I'm lost at how you could spend time with this slime bucket."  
Severus' face became unreadable.  
Cecil walked into the library, his brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He spotted Lily and Severus and smiled, walking over to them. "Sorry I'm late, I had to go and grab a book."  
James frowned, "Who are you exactly? I've never seen you around here before..."  
"Oh, Cecil Baldwin." He said, holding out his hand for James to shake.  
"Oh, you're that kid! You're awesome!" James exclaimed, "James Potter." He shook the hand.  
"What?" Lily frowned, looking at Cecil. "But...what?"  
"Not sure what that means but thank you."  
"You're a metamorphagus right?" James looked at the other in amazement. "I bet it drives the teachers insane."  
While James was distracted, Severus buried his head back into the book.  
"Really?" Lily looked at Cecil with great interest.  
Cecil laughed. "Yeah! I know most just change certain things, but it's fun to change everything." He replied with a grin. "Sorry guys." He said, looking to Lily and Snape.  
"Dude, we have to hang out some time!" James exclaimed, "Here's my card."

_"James Potter . Gryffindor . Find me anywhere there's trouble brewing"_

And then he left.  
Cecil took the card and chuckled when he read it, watching James, leave. "He seems fun."  
"He's such a twit." Lily rolled her eyes. "He's a git, trust me on this, Cecil."  
"Right...okay." Cecil said, still pocketing the card. "So! Potions?"  
"Yup." Lily smiled.  
He smiled and put the bag on the table and opened it, taking out his books, sitting down opposite them.  
After Severus was sure that James was gone, he looked up from his book. "Cecil, I'm sorry about before. I was rude."  
"Oh don't worry about it. I was more than a bit moronic, I deserved it." He said with a smile as he opened up the books. "I hope you guys didn't start without me."  
"Well, I found out some more information on red mushrooms." Severus showed him the page.  
"Oooh good, I've heard that's hard to find. Right okay so the other ingredients arrrreee..." He said as he flicked through his potions book to try and find the recipe.  
Lily smiled towards Severus when Cecil wasn't looking and muttered a small "thank you."  
Severus nodded in acknowledgement.  
"Sooooo...what was the question again?"  
"Name and explain the properties and uses of each ingredient used in the Sleeping Draught (page 12.)"  
"Oh cool, not too bad then. How are we going to do this? Split up the research and compile it into an essay?"  
"There's 6, so 2 each?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
"That sounds brilliant."  
"I've nearly finished with my second ingredient though, so I'll write the main essay so it flows." Suggested Severus.  
"Ok cool, I'd better get started then."  
The following half hour passed in peaceful silence, only interrupted by the occasional question and the scratching of quills.  
When Cecil finished he smiled and passed his sheet over to Snape. "Hope that's okay."  
Severus took the parchment, raised his eyebrows, surprised. "Well, I can see why you're a Ravenclaw." He commented, and began to incorporate the notes into the essay.  
Cecil grinned. "Thanks."  
"Okay, I finished the two ingredients, does this look okay?" she handed her parchment to Sev.  
"Yes, that's great." He gave her a small smile and continued writing.  
"Wonderful." she smiled. "I'll fill up with some more history later tonight. Slughorn seems to like that if we put that in essays."  
"Um, well, Cecil has already included quite a lot of that in his notes."  
Cecil nodded sheepishly  
"Oh, right, well I won't do it then." she smiled.  
Sev resumed his writing. Cecil sat there, a little bit bored, randomly changing the colours of his hair, eyes and skin.  
Than, with a flourish, and a blot, Sev rounded off the essay with a killer line. Then he carefully signed his name at the bottom, and asked the others to do the same.  
Cecil smiled and signed the sheet. "Nice handwriting" he commented as he passed it on to Lily.  
Severus blushed, and hid his face behind his hair. "Thanks." He muttered.  
"Pleasure." the now blue haired boy replied.  
Lily took the essay from Cecil and signed it underneath his name.  
"Hey are you guys going to see the Quidditch match tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw, I'll be there."  
"Brilliant, mind if I join you guys?"  
"Not at all."  
"Great! Well I have to dash and finish of other bits of homework but I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Again thank you for reading. We're proud to be the first ever WTNV/HP crossover roleplay on fanfiction dot net written by three people from across the globe. There will be more chapters soon, and don't forget Cecil is always watching... aaaaaaaaalways. Goodnight readers, goodnight. - Steph


End file.
